Individuals and organizations typically implement a variety of security measures to protect their computing resources from malicious attacks. For example, enterprise organizations may install antivirus scanners at client computing devices. These antivirus scanners may automatically or periodically scan incoming and outgoing files for the presence of computer viruses. Similarly, enterprise organizations may also install firewall applications on client computing devices. The firewall applications may block network traffic on one or more ports in accordance with predefined security policies.
Similarly, computer hackers who attack enterprise organizations may use a variety of tools and programs. Some of these tools may be created and designed specifically for the purpose of compromising computer security. For example, password crackers have the explicit purpose of cracking and undermining password security. Computer hackers may also use other system, administrator, network, and/or auditing tools that do not have the sole purpose of undermining computer security, but which nevertheless provide the hackers with powerful functionality that may assist the hackers in performing an attack. Recently, computer hackers have successfully compromised the security at several major enterprise organizations using one or more of these hacking tools. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for evaluating network security.